falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dayglow
Dayglow, originally known as San Diego in the Wasteland before 2162, is a town upon the remains of San Diego, near the site of the Glow and located in southern California. Background The town is north and west of the Glow, which can be seen from its borders. Before 2161, the town was populated by an unknown number of people, some of whom later became the Followers of the Apocalypse,Fallout Official Survival Guide p.84: "'''The Followers of the Apocalypse:' A small group of peace-lovers from San Diego. They are enemies of the Children of the Cathedral, and may provide help and information to the player."'' including Nicole, the founder of the Followers and her parents. Butch Harris also seems to have lived here for a time before moving to the Boneyard, and later the Hub.The Vault Dweller: "{101}{}{Tell me about yourself.}" Butch Harris: "{176}{BUTCH24}{Well, I've run the Far Go Traders for about five years. Before that, I was in Adytum. Before that, near the Glow.}" (BUTCH.MSG) After the exodus, due to the spread of sickness, the town was completely abandoned. After 2162, a number of ghouls settled in the abandoned area, as part of the Great Migration from the destroyed Necropolis. Once the ghouls learned of West Tek, they set up a scavenging company excavating the facility and formed partnerships with scavenging companies from New Adytum and the Hub. At least one super mutant, a refugee from the Cathedral, was also rumored to be working with the ghouls and humans in Dayglow. Rising to prominence over the next thirty years, Dayglow became one of the five founding states of the New California Republic in 2189.Fallout Bible 5 Questions: "14. One thing - what's happened to Junktown? Was it just too little to be its own state? Or maybe it has managed to survive as an independent enclave inside NCR, a hive of scum and villainy, so to speak. And what kind of folks would live in Glow? After all, that place must still, well, glow, at least somewhat. Ghouls?" "Junktown became part of NCR as part of the state of Shady, and it was one of the first provisional states, considering it was one of the first (and most trustworthy) of the Shady Sands trading partners during its early formation. Its alliance with Shady Sands did cause some alarm from the caravans in the Hub, but it didn't hurt the Hub communities any... and the Hub eventually became part of NCR as well." "As for the Glow (or the state of Dayglow), most of the state is actually north and west of the glow, but they are still able to see the Glow from their borders. A number of ghouls are rumored to live there now, as part of the Great Migration from Necropolis - once the ghouls learned of West Tek, they were eager to see if they could scavenge technology from the abandoned center. Some ghouls formed partnerships with scavenging companies from New Adytum and the Hub and have built quite a profitable corporation from their salvage efforts. At least one super mutant, a refugee from the Cathedral, was also rumored to be working with the ghouls and humans in Dayglow." The Dayglow Incorporation Address by NCR President Tandi is represented on the NCR $100 bill. In 2281 NCR Rangers passed through Dayglow on their way from Baja to the Mojave.The Courier: "How is NCR doing?" Hanlon: "Mojave Outpost sent word through the stations. The rangers coming up from Baja moved through Dayglow a week ago. Some of the patrol rangers have reported that Oliver's power armor heavy troopers are starting to reinforce the front lines. Wish they got here a bit earlier, but that's the senate for you." (Hanlon's dialogue) Inhabitants * Butch Harris (before 2161) * Nicole (before 2161) Notes The exact intensity of bombing in San Diego remains a mystery. However, dialogue suggests that the city was hit by at least one nuclear weapon. Appearances Dayglow does not appear in any of the Fallout games, but is mentioned in Fallout (only as "near the Glow"), Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas, its add-on Honest Hearts, the Fallout Bible and The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 4. Behind the scenes * Dayglow is based on the real world location of San Diego, California. Dayglow is likely a play on Daygo, a slang term for San Diego. * Its old name is revealed in the Fallout Official Survival Guide. Sources * Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible 5 References Category:New California Republic Category:Fallout mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout Bible locations de:Dayglow es:Dayglow it:Dayglow pl:Dayglow pt:Dayglow ru:Сияние Дня uk:Сяйво Дня